The present invention relates to a cutting machine utilisable in agriculture, viticulture and arboriculture, of the kind comprising at least one cutting tool including a circular rotary housing provided with peripheral openings and in which is disposed a member taking part in the cutting action.
According to a very advantageous but in no way limiting application of the invention it permits the construction of a polyvalent machine for the automatic or semi-automatique pre-shaping or pruning of vines and of fruit trees or bushes. In a more particularly interesting manner, in this application the invention permits the construction of a machine for the mechanical pre-shaping or the semi-automatic pruning of trained vines, bushes or trees comprising boughs or branches engaging onto wires supported by spaced stakes.